Temptation (Previously titled Detention)
by xBernieBeex
Summary: Jasmine Kang is young new teacher at DITKA High. She starts her first day well when she meets a fellow teacher, Garrett Spenger. Until it's ruined by the troubled bad boy, Logan Watson when he gets detention with her. Love blooms, but with who? CHAPTER 10 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is just a tester to see if people like the story. If people do, then I will continue writing, if not then I'll just leave this as a one shot or something.**

 **Jasmine 's POV**

The sun shines through my windows and brightens my eyes. I get up for my first day of my job. Today was the start of the rest of my life! I quickly take a soothing shower, and lay out the clothes I picked out last night. I dress into my plain bright red dress, light tan cardigan,black tights, and brown short cut strap boots. I curl the ends of my hair, and grab my brown leather bag, and car keys and headed out.

I get into my car, and drive to my destination of choice, a high school. I see students walk into the gates of the school. I see a big sign, reading 'DITKA High school'. I pull my car into the staff parking, and parked my car. I walk up into the front office. I see a lady in her mid-40's on the phone typing things into her computer. I walk up to her counter, and pat the table gently.

"Umm...I'm the new Chemistry teacher here." I spoke nicely, as I accompanied it with a smile. She looked to me, and she pointed to the phone. "I'll wait for there." I pointed to the benches leaning against the wall. I walk and sat twiddling my thumbs. The lady puts down her phone.

"Jasmine Kang." she calls, and I jump to my feet. I respond with a yes, "Mr. Wilkins will meet with you in his office. Walk down here, and take a left." I followed her directions and I see a man in his late 40's also as he gets to his feet.

"You must be Ms. Kang, correctly?" he walks around his desk, and shakes me hand.

"Correct, sir!" I beam with excitement.

"Pleasure to meet you!, Please sit!' he motions to the chair, and I sit. "It is an honor to receive graduate from Columbia and a teacher attend DITKA High. Also, I understand you graduated a year early when you were a junior?

"Yes, I had studied hard, and finished my credits early and I received a scholarship at Columbia. I majored in education and minored in chemistry and biology . I graduated just a year ago at 22 " I exclaimed and wore a smile.

"Well, congratulations. The school day is about begin I will give you your school room key, and your class list of students. And guide you to your room." He hands me a two inch stack of papers, and the key to my room. I grab my things, and hold the stack of papers closely. We walked out of his office and into the hallways.

There were teenagers looking at me, I was confused why? We went the building across from the main building. We walk into a hallway with wooden doors on both left and right of the walls. We pass several wooden doors until Wilkins stops at room 273. I grip my key tightly, and insert it into the keyhole. I twist it, and turn the doorknob and swung it open. A shot of excitement ran through me like a bullet. There were twelve black tables in the room with side black counter to do experiment labs. I notice a gray desk in the front of the classroom in the corner. I walk towards it and set down my things. I pull out the chair, and plopped myself in it. I wear a goofy grin upon my face, and thought to myself. Today is the day, my life begins!

Mr. Wilkins walks over to me. "I see that you like it!" he adds, "Well, I'll get on outta here so you can begin! You have a great first day Ms. Kang!" He begins to walk out the door until he steps back in. "Oh, Ms. Kang I forgot to mention. You'll be doing discipline duty for fall semester."

"What's that?" I question,

"Well, you stay after school for an hour or two to babysit the kids who receive a detention or a referral as we call it. If that's, fine with you." he explains,

"Nah, it's fine! I'm happy to do anything!" I beam, and he nods his head in thankfulness and leaves. I exhale slowly, and organize my things into the drawers of my desk. I notice a slight dryness to my throat. I see the clock at the other end of the classroom to see it was 7:45, I had fifteen minutes until official class starts and I feel the urge to get a bottle of water. I close my draws and push in my chair. I leave my classroom to look around for a vending machine. I see a girl walk by and I tap on her shoulder. She had curly brown hair, and dark glasses. She was holding a book titled, 'How to Maintain Your Lizard Tail Collection," Which I found quite absurd.

"Hi, do you know where the vending machines are?" I ask, her face scrunches a little.

"I believe you go straight here turn left and you see a little open area room where there are

vending machines." she points down the hall.

"Thank you!" I thank her. I walk to where I directed her, and I found the vending machine. I insert a dollar, and down drops a bottle of water. I twist the top and drink from it. The cool icy water chills my throat. I turn around suddenly and are greeted by strong arms. I look upwards and I see a handsome guy. He was tall and had broad shoulders, his dark brown hair was combed back and had dark ocean blue eyes and peach skin, I was mesmerized! He wore a navy blue sweater over a white checker button up.

"Whoa, there!" he says as he lets me go of his grasps. I lift the water bottle of my lips, and twist the cap back on. "Better watch where you're going you might fall in a way that shouldn't happen." He spoke as he motions his eyes to my water bottle.

"Oh, right!" I laugh slightly as I go along with him.

"I'm Garrett Spenger, but people call me Mr. S or just Garrett." He holds a hand out to shake. My eyes indulge in surprise.

"Mr. Spenger? Are you a teacher?" I question,

"I am! People are surprised because I "apparently" look young." he quotes with his fingers.

"That funny, I'm a teacher also! Just transferred today! I'm Jasmine Kang by the way!" I smile,

"Well, welcome to the first day. Glad to be working along side you." he smiles and holds his right hand and I shake . He looks at me with his blue eyes then the bell rings. Alarming the students that it was time to get to class. His eyes move from mine, and he laughs. "Well, I'll see you around." He begins to walk away.

"I'm in room 273 if you need me!" I call out to him, and he turns his head slights to smiles and nods his head and continues on. I wear a big grin, and I think to myself what a great start to my day.

I made my way to my classroom to see students slowly begin to file in the classroom. I see the girl with the lizard book earlier, burying herself in the book. I watch the clock tick. Tick tock tick tock. Soon the bell rang, and everyone was seated. I get a good view of my first class of the day.

I walk over to my whiteboard and grab a marker and wrote in capital letters.

Ms. Kang

I turn around to face the class.

"Welcome to Chemistry. I'm your teacher for the rest of the year, you can call me Ms. Kang or just Ms. C. since it is the f-" I stop myself as I see a hand go up in the air. "Question?" I look towards the direction of the hand. I see a girl with fair skin and straight blonde hair.

"How old are you?" she asks, as she puts her hand down.

"I'm 23. So, I guess I'm still young for a teacher. But please view me as a typical teacher." I answer calmly.

"But your a cute teacher!" A hear a voice of a boy in the back.

"Well, that's flattering but I'd like to keep this on a professional level." I add, "Anyways, since it is the first day, I'd like to do a game of basketball pictionary. So divide into two teams and I have readied some cards." The class dispersed into two divided team, and I pull a desk to the front of the class and set the deck of cards containing words. "Alright, ready, set, go!" I announce and the game begins. I watch teams lose, than win. Suddenly, the door to the room swung open. In walks in a boy, tall and muscular. He wore a dark black beanie over his dark blonde hair, and a plain light brown shirt, and a dark navy denim jacket. Equipped with dark black jeans. His eyes looked up and looked around.

"Where's the stupid teacher?" he walks up to a student, that student points to me, and he walks towards the direction. "You're the teacher?" he laughs a little, raising his eyebrows. He looks me up and down, and smirks.

"Yes, why?" I snicker at his disrespect.

"I'm late, here's my pass." he smirks, and hands me the pass, and takes a seat watching the other students play the game. I look at the note, to see written under name is 'Logan Watson'. I look up from the note to see Logan glancing back and forth from the game and to me. I see the girl with straight hair walk up to Logan. They talk for a little bit, but I notice something. They resembles some similar qualities of each other. I go over to my booklet of the class, and scan for 'Watson' I see Logan, and a Lindy side by side. Logan and Lindy are both twins. I watch him closely as they seem to be arguing.

Later, the bell finally rings and all the students file out of the classroom. The morning goes by smoothly as half of the weight is lifted off my chest. Lunch comes as I pull out my lunch of a six inch sub from Subway when a knock at the door. I look up to see Garrett, I smile.

"Hey, wanna go grab something at the cafeteria like a cinnamon roll or something?" He asks,

"Uhh, sure!" I beam as I set aside my lunch. I lock my classroom behind me.

"So, how was it?" He questions,

"It felt surprisingly good!" I confess, as I twirl my keys in my left hand.

"I heard you have that Watson kid in your class?" Garrett adds,

"Which one?"

"Erm...Logan. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble?" He says,

"Not at all, just arrived late that's it." I shrug,

"Well, I guess that's goods. I had him in my class last year, and this year. Poor kid, dealing with his parents divorce. That's tough." He sympathizes,

"I hope both he and I can be on good terms. He did greet me earlier quite rudely." I confess, we arrive at the cafeteria and we bought a cinnamon roll, and walk back. When Mr. Wilkins stops us in our tracks.

"Ms. Curda, I know that this is sudden, but our teacher who holds detention retired last year. And no one wants to grab it. Would you mind holding detention in your classroom for the rest of the year?" He fixes his hands together hoping for an answer from me.

"Erm...I don't know...it's still my first time as a teacher though..." I hesitate, I purse my lips. I don't mind staying after school. It would give me time to grade future assignments and such.

"Please, if you're willing to do this I'll ensure you a 500 dollars worth of lab equipment for this semester." He bribes, I turn to Garrett and he shakes his head a no. "Please."

"Make it three thousands and I'll do it." I sigh and his face brightens.

"Hooray! I'll send you the check soon." He smiles and giddys away.

"You sure, you're up for 2 hours of sitting in a room with students doing nothing?" Garrett turns to me.

"How hard could it be?" I shrug, as we begin to walk. We walk out to the hallway when Garrett stops.

"That reminds me I need to go get something from my teachers box. I catch up to you later." He recalls and scurries away.

I walk out of the main building, making my way to the next building when I notice somebody walking behind the building. It surely was a student, as he staggered and disappeared as he went behind the building. I follow intently, as I turn to corner to see the boy sitting on the steps of the back entrance smoking what looks to be a cigarette . I clear my throat and the person turns around and I recognize the face. It was Logan Watson. He got up from the steps and smirked, as he stepped down to face me.

"You should know that smoking on school grounds is extremely prohibited." I scold with a stern voice. He steps closer to me, pulls the cigarette in his mouth. He inhales slowly, and blows it in my face. The terrible tobacco odor invades my nostrils as I swat away the smoke. Once the smoke was gone I look at him wearing a wicked grin at the corner of his lips.

"Ohh, I don't really give a shit." He spat sarcastically, "Although, I did like that teacher voice of your's turns me on."

"Stop with this rude behavior." I say, and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth, and rushed it with my heels. I grab his wrist as I haul him,

"Where you taking me sweet cheeks?" He grins as I held his wrist. I make my way around the the building towards the main building.

"To Mr. Wilkins." I spoke, then he yanked his hands away from mine.

"Like hell I'm coming with you." He rejects, then I hear a voice. I turn to the sound to see Garrett making his way to me.

"Hey, I caught up to you!" He pants, then notices me holding Logan's hand. "What's going on here?"

"I caught Mr. Watson here smoking a cigarette." I confessed, as I pushed him towards Garrett. "Could you take him to Mr. Wilkins for me?"

"Sure thing." Mr. Spenger says as he guides the delinquent to Mr. Wilkins office.

Meanwhile, the the clock ticks and the school bell rings, marking it the end of the school day. I exhale as I watch my last class file out of the room. I lean back on my chair as I fix paperwork on my desk. When a suddenly my door swings open, walks in Logan Watson. His backpack was slung behind him, and a paper slip was in between his lips. His lips curve into a sly smirk. I gawk in disgust. He walks over to my desk, leans over the desk to offer me the note. I reach for it, but he pulls back.

"Nu uh nuh." He muffles, "With your mouth."

"I'm not a dog following commands." I spat, as I get up from my seat to yank the paper from his mouth. But he pulls my arm towards him and my body shifts. My knee was on top of my wooden desk, and our faces closer to each other's. His eyes meet mine, and I look into his eyes with disgust. He fixes his position and inches toward me. I raise my other hand, and slap his hand from mine, and I return to my teacher seat. He looks at me, and laughs and goes to a random seat and sits in it.

"Detention suddenly became fun." he giggles as a smile occurs on his face, dimples form on his cheeks. I shoot him an angry stare and return to my work. I hear a knock at my door, and I turn to see Garrett. He opens the door ajar so only his head peeked into the space.

"I'm heading out, I also wanted to ask you someth..." his eyes drift to Logan sitting at one of my tables.

"Ask me what?" I interrupt, and his eyes go back to mine.

"Uhh.. ask you if you like chocolate chip cookies! I'm thinking about bring some tomorrow for the staff..." he spoke nervously, which I found cute. Garrett looks cute when he's nervous.

"Chocolate chip is fine with me." I smile, and he smiles back and leaves. I turn to my computer and open up the school's website.

"Oh babe, you can find someone much better." I hear Logan's voice, and I turn to him with an irritated expression put on my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you obviously having a thing for Mr. Spenger." he points , "that will never work since he has a wife."

"Mr. Watson, this is a place of work. Relationships are strictly forbidden among teachers." I state,

"Does mean you and I have a shot?" He grins, I grab the small cardboard box and walk towards.

"I'd rather die before that happens." I hold out the cardboard box to him, "Cellphone." he smirks and drops his phone in the box. I make my way back to my desk. I open up folders to go over my lesson plan for the first unit.

"You don't like me do you?" he intrudes, my eyes wander on him.

"Is it obvious?" I question sarcastically, i roll my eyes and continue flipping through my folders.

"I'm just saying. No one really understands me. Everyone always pictures me as the drug addict stoned troubled kid here." he adds, I glance at the clock just five more minutes with this idiot and I can go home.

"Well considering you were caught smoking a cigarette, I think the title suits you." I quote,

"You know I wasn't always like this before. But, you wouldn't know because you're little miss perfect, miss scholar!" he mimicks, he kicks his feet up on top of his desk. "No one gives two shits about the troubled kid." I continue to ignore his comments, "At least I'm not a loner virgin." my eyes widen as I look up at him.

"I am not!" I object,

"So it is true!" he beams, I grit my teeth. "I could tell, scholar, early graduate, and dresses like a forty year old lady." he points out.

"Logan, I won't tolerate this type of harassment." I bellow, as I close my folders.

"Then shut me up then." he replies, with a smile. The clock finally strikes four as I gather my things into my bag. Logan gets up from his desks makes his way to my desk. "Well it's been fun little date Jasmine," I shoot him a glare, "I mean, Ms. Kang. I should get detention more often." he laughs as he winks at me and leaves the room. One day down, 179 days left to go with that devil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Really appreciate the reviews from you guys! Keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated to write this story!**

 **Jasmine's POV**

It's been a solid first week of teaching. A rating of eight out of ten. It would've been a perfect ten if it wasn't for that delinquent Logan Watson. For the past week he'd annoy me and throw things as me while I'm teaching. I didn't want to look angry to the other students so I just pulled him aside after class. But yet again, he'd always take my scolding as a flirting. Him flirting with me makes me want to vomit.

On the other hand, I've gotten to know Garrett. I learned that he was named after his mother's dog, which is very odd. He's somewhat of a germaphobe and he also likes to wear sweaters. I don't know, but there's something about him that's so interesting. He's like a cute little germaphobe teddy bear. Makes me want to hug in a way.

It was a new week of work. I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I decided to wear a plain blue dress with black heels. I scanned my accessories. A golden haircut caught my attention. I curled my hair and pulled it back in a ponytail. My bangs were dangling so I clipped it with the golden accessory. I wonder if Garrett would notice it?

I drive to school as usual with a smile on my face. Some students greet me as I walk into the main building. I go to the office to pick up any mail for me. I see Garrett speaking with other teachers, he notices me.

"Morning, Jasmine!" he smiles.

"Morning! It's a lovely Monday isn't it?" I reply,

"For us, it's a good morning. For the students, it's another day in misery." he laughs, I grab the mail from my box. The usual weekly newsletter and outlines.

"I agree! So how was your weekend?" I ask, I straighten my back to face him so he could notice my hair clip.

"It was a struggle. I had the clean my whole apartment for the week so no germs or dust are in. Then I had to go to the bookstore to buy 100 copies of 'Pride and Prejudice' for a story analysis. Carrying two 40 pound boxes up to your apartment hurts my back." he explains, he didn't notice my hair clip at all.

"Sounds like a rough weekend. " I add, he checks his watch.

"Oh, I gotta go. I have to meet a student in my room. We'll chat later!" He finalizes and leaves the office. I make my way to my room and the bell for first period begins.

 **Logan's POV**

I wake up the sound of my alarm. Yet another day in paradise, not. I sit up from my bed, and pop a cigarette in my mouth. I light it with my lighter, I exhale the smoke . Another battle with the devil is awaiting. I take a shower and get dressed. I walk down the hallway to see the devil passed on the couch, my dad. I grab a bowl from cupboards and pour myself some cereal. I twirl my drumsticks in my fingers, quietly tapping the table to practice a beat. I take another bite of cereal until something hits me over the head. It was a couch pillow.

"Shut the fuck up Logan! I'm trying to sleep over here! " the devil shouts,

"You wouldn't be like that if you hadn't wasted your money drinking." I murmur, stirring my bowl.

"What the hell did you just say?" he questions as he rises from the couch.

"I said that you shouldn't drink your sorrow away because of mom." I reply, he kicks me off my chair, I stumble back. He grabs the collar of my shirt.

"You never speak of that whore in my house." he growls,I look at him straight in the eye, and spit on his face. He clenches his fists and lands a punch on me. The impact pushes me . "You to learn some respect." He punches me again. I feel a bruise on my lip. I look up and he wipes the spit with his dirty shirt. He smirks and returns to his devil's den. I grab my drumsticks, and back and leave the place called hell. I call my friend Bradley to pick me up. Bradley is a longtime friend, and bandmate. He's a dropout working at a bar in town. His car drives into the driveway.

"Holy shit. What happened?" He gasps at my bleeding lip.

"I'll tell you later. Are you going to work?" I ask,

"Yeah, you should come with me. You could use a drink." He replies,

"I've got school though." I add, he gives me a look.

"Do you really want to go to school?" He says sarcastically,

"You're right, let's go."I agree, and hop into his car. Later, we drive up to his workplace. I get out and look at the sign, 'Hardy's Pub'. Bradley leads me through the back. The place looks empty, considering its eight in the morning. Bradley walks out with a white button up and black vest.

"Looking snazzy Bradford." I joke, he rolls his eyes as he pulls out his mixer.

"Shut up Watson." he responds, "What do you want?"

"How about we start off with a shot?" I recommend, he rises an eyebrow and smiles. He pulls orange vodka from the shelf and pours some in two large shot glasses; he sets the shot glasses in front of me. "Why two large shots?"

"You're not drinking alone." he states, I shrug and take one shot. We clink glasses and take the shots. The alcohol burns my throat as it slides smoothly down. He takes the two shots and put them into the sink. "Gotta love orange vodka in the morning!" he laughs as he cleans them.

"I'll just have Miller...and water." I requests, as I still feel the burn still buzzing in me. I check the clock, it was 8:30. "School has officially started."

"Speaking of school..." he grabs a glass and fills it with beer, "...tell me about that girl you like in chemistry!"

"That 'girl' is my chemistry teacher." I admit, he gives me the glass of water and beer.

"No way! Is she like old?"

"Nah, she's like 23. Just five years older than me. But, in all honesty, I don't know if I like her. I mean she's pretty, but I just like teasing her." I confess, I take a sip of my beer.

"Well if you don't want her, I'll take her!" he claims, as he wipes the table.

"Fuck off." I laugh,

"So what happened with that..." he points to my busted lip, "...was it your dad?"

"Who else could it be? He punched me for talking back." I admit, I swirl my glass of beer.

"I've told you several times, you could live with Jake and I, we are all bandmates anyways." He says, I drink what's left of my beer. "It's easy as that to leave that damn hell house."

"Brad, I owe him. I bought my drums because I stole money from him." I state, I remember back to that day. Just less than a year ago, when mom and dad were still together. Dad was knocking over things trying to find the 'lost' money. Destroying cabinets, tearing cloths, flipping beds. It wasn't until later that day, dad found out that I stole five grand to buy a used drum set.

"But to also owe him money because of his divorce? That's just stupid. Plus, why is it just you paying? Shouldn't Lindy pay also?" he protests,

"Well Lindy is their favorite. Especially dad's favorite." I explain, "They look to their left and see a innocent scholar, then to their right they see a disappointing son. I think it's bullshit."

"I agree with you. How are you able to gather the money to pay him?" he adds, my eyebrows raise from his question.

"I work on the sides." I lie, I glance to my backpack and return to Bradley.

"Uh huh." he grabs two other shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. He pours tequila into both and slides me a shot. "You're drinking because you lied, asshole."

"I hate you." I say, as I grab the shot and take it. The burning feeling slides down slowly. We hear the bar door open. I look over my shoulder to see customers begin to come in. "One more shot, and I'll head out." he smiles and pours tequila. I drink the tequila and the burning heat strikes again. I feel a slight buzz settle in, I grab my backpack and bid my goodbyes to Bradley. I walk until I see a bus stop. I take the bus to school, I know surprising. I get off my stop go around behind the school. Surrounding the school is a prison wall aka a fence. I toss my backpack over the fence, because of my height I was able to reach the top of the fence. I grip it and swing over easily. I sneak through a door that's slightly open. The hallways were empty, since class was going on. I check my watch, it was only 9:30, that means second period with Mr. Schumer. I decide to go to the boy's bathroom. I go into the furthest stall, I plop down the seat and sit. I take out my back, and grab my lovely pack of cigarettes. I put one in my mouth and light it. I inhale the nicotine and exhale the bullshit in my life

I finish my second cigarette when the third period bell rang. I tossed my buds into the toilet and flushed it down. I washed my hands and headed out into the hallway. I see freshman rushing to get to their next class. Sophomores hanging by the vending machines, juniors conversing about the SAT and ACT. Then seniors suffering senioritis, the 'disease' of wanting to graduate right now. I run into a familiar face in the hallway, Delia Delfano.

"Hey Delia. How's my-" I begin, but she interrupts me by sniffing me. As usual being the most Delia she always is.

"Did you smoke again?" she guesses,

"Slightly." I note, she slaps me in the arm. "Ow!"

"Geez Logan. If you're going to smoke at least wear cologne." Delia reaches into her back and sprays me with some stupid bubblegum cherry perfume. "Plus, you shouldn't be smoking! You're making your sister worry."

"Ugh, this perfume stinks." I cough, "I didn't know my successful sister cared about her disappointing brother."

"She's still your sister. She cares about you." she asserts, I roll my eyes.

"Just keep shoving the bullshit down my throat." I mimick, she hits me again.

"At least think about it. Lindy doesn't want you to die before you're 25." she says, she then fixes her eyes on my busted lip. Delia reaches to touch it, but I step back. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." I lie, my eyes shift to the ground.

"Whatever, just think about your health please. Do it for Lindy! She won't stop bugging me about you." she finalizes as she leaves to her next class. I make my way towards my prison cell as well.

 **Jasmine's POV**

It was finally the end of the school day. Finally taught my students about the oxidation numbers of the elements. They seemed so thrilled about it! However, through the day Garrett didn't notice my new hairclip at all. I visited during lunch, and walked passed his classroom. He even visited me during his prep hour, and noticed nothing. I got all cute for nothing. Now for detention rollcall. I pick up the papers left from the last class. I hear a knock on the door, I turn to surprisingly see Logan.

"Miss me?" he grins as he walks into the classroom.

"Yes, the quietness in class today was so heart wrenching!" I jeer, ending with an eye roll. He moves to a table close to my desk. I walk around the sea of tables to my desk, without nearing where he's sitting. I pull the packet we learned today and walk to his desk.

"Here's what you missed today." I inform, he looks up to me and smirks.I hand him the packet then at the corner my eye I see a bruise on his lip. Must be a his usual brawl or something. I return to my desk grading the packet. There was quietness until Logan spoke.

"I don't get this." Logan intrudes, I look up. "I need help." I exhale, I take a seat next to him.

"If you take a look at the periodic table there's numbers on top of each family or group. They'll help you answer the worksheets." I explain, he looks me then back the paper.

"Then what's this criss crossing stuff?" he ponders,

"It's to know they're chemical equation. For instance, water, you have hydrogen then oxygen. Hydrogen has a oxidation number of plus one. Then oxygen is minus . It crosses making it water or H2O." I explain once more, he looks at me then up to my hairclip. He quickly snatches my clip. "Hey!"

"Dang, this is a new hairclip." he comments, I reach for it but he pulls back.

"Logan, please stop with the bullcrap." I scold,

"Ooh, didn't know that beautiful face of yours has little bit of a dirty mouth." he adds, I stand from the chair and yank it out of his hands. I go back to my desk.

"I'm so done with you pestering me." I respond,

"What? I really do think you look beautiful, especially with your new hairclip." Logan exclaims, of all people the Logan Watson noticed my new look, and called me beautiful at it too. I feel slightly flushed at his compliment. I move my laptop to the front to hide my face. Logan rises from his seat. Shifting a little to see around my laptop.

"Did I make you blush?" he smiles, I shift my eyes to my keyboard.

"Of course not! You-" I yell,

"-So it's true." he interrupts, moving to my desk. He looks down at me with his grin. Now I feel even more embarrassed. "It's funny that when I say something that's true you immediately deny it. It's cute when you do it."

"There you go again with the flirting." I murmur, he laughs a little.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me?" he questions,

"I'd rather fall off a building!" I return, he gives his usual smirk. He returns to his seat to do his work. The next half hour pasts with constant glances from Logan. Detention officially ended, Logan rose from his chair and handed me his completed packet. He left a message on the front.

 _Pair that hairclip with a gorgeous smile then you'd truly be a beauty._

I look up and he's left the classroom. I blush slightly tossing his paper with the others. I just don't him sometimes.

 **What did you guys think of chapter two? Like it, Hate it? Tell me about it by reviewing! It's free! Jarrett or Jogan? See you guys soon! -Vi** v


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! I absolutely love that you guys have been enjoying the story! I decided to hold up updating until my birthday which is today! (July 23) Without further a do, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

 **(Still takes place after detention from Chapter 2)**

 **Jasmine's POV**

That jerk, Logan continues to mess with that head. I swear, I just wanna break his neck sometimes. I gather my laptop and put it into my bag. I count the packets and I see Logan's paper again. I toss his paper along with the others and gather my things.

I carry the box of packets from today to my car. I return gather my belongings. I walk out the door when someone scared me.

"Boo!" I hear a voice, I scream at the sudden surprise. I see it was Logan, again.

"Geez, what the heck?" I react, slapping him in the arm.

"I saw you when I came out of detention." He says, "so Ms. K I was wondering if you wanted hang out?"

"Sounds like a date with the devil." I reply, I reach my car and hop in the driver's seat.

"Call it what you want, so what do you say?" He adds,

"Like I said, like I'd do anything you." I stick in my car keys and turn on my engine. My engine roars and I drive slowly out of my parking spot until I hear a screeching noises. I get out of my car to see my car tire blown out. Logan runs over to me.

"Such a shame." He grins, "still up for that hang out?" I roll my eyes and didn't give him an answer. I go back my car and grab my things. I swing my bag around my shoulder and carry the box of packets. The box weighed about ten pounds. Logan walks up to me and takes the box out of my hands. "Let me be a gentleman."

"Whoa, did the whole universe get turned upside down?" I say sarcastically, reaching for the box by he walks with it.

"Nope, the pleasure is mine." he insists, I roll my eyes and lock my car. Looks like I'll spend another hour with this butt hole. We begin to walk on the sidewalk. "What's your whole negativity towards me?" I remain silent, continuing to walk. We eventually reach a bus stop, I sit on the bench waiting for the next bus.

"Leave the box, I can handle it from here." I mention, he raises an eyebrow and takes a seat next to me. I slide to the other end of the bench.

"I can't let a little dove like you fly around in a world full of hawks. I'm walking you home." he suggests, I shoot him a disturbed look.

"You can't take me home, it's forbidden." I whisper,

"Does it look like I give two shits?" he counters, "I"m taking you back to your home."

"Fine, but you're just stopping at the bus stop I get off." I finalize, he raises his hand to agree. A large bus halts at our stop, and I hop in. I find a seat near the window, Logan follows behind me and sits next to me. "Of all the seats in this entire bus, you choose the one next to mine." I complain.

"Well it's the only place I ever want to be, which is where you are." he comments, I feel my cheeks redden again and I turn to the window.

"Such cheesy lines. Couldn't you make up anything original?" I mumble, watching trees pass us by.

"But, don't deny you like it." he whispers into my ear, I swat him away with my hand. He giggles slightly, I roll my eyes once again."I can see your blushing face in the reflection." he mentions, I slap him in the shoulder, maintaining my face turned to the window. The bus eventually reaches a stop close to my apartment. I get off, and Logan follows. The bus drives away and I turn to him, he smiles slightly.

"This is where the journey ends." I announce, and I take the box away from him. I begin to walk away.

"Wait, what if your house is far away. I can still help you." he calls out.

"My house is just around the corner." I shout back and continue walking. I feel the heels of my feet begin to ache from all that walking.

I eventually reach my apartment complex, I climb up a flight of stairs to my apartment, 2J. I open the door and I toss the heavy box to my kitchen counter. I loosen my hair and settle down on the couch. I turn on the TV to see How to Get Away With Murder is showing. I set back the remote and go to my room to get changed. I change into a tank top and sweatpants, and grab an iced tea out of the fridge. I return to watching the show on the couch. The four students of Ms. Keating just dragged the body of their victim into the woods when a I hear a knock at the door. I slide the chain back and open the door. Of all the people, it could've been a hot pizza guy deliver a mistaken pizza to me, but it was Logan standing with his stupid grin. I begin to close the door, but he pushes his hand against the door forcing it open. He steps into my apartment.

 **Logan's POV**

"This is breaking and entering! I could call the police!" Ms. Kang threaten, he raises an eyebrow.

"But I'm not breaking anything." I counters.

"But, you're entering a home you're not suppose to be in. Why the hell are you here?" she asks, I turns around to her.

"None of that matters right now, babe." I responds, my eyes drift to the TV. "Ooooh, Murder is on!" I jumps onto my couch kicking my feet on the coffee table.

"This is outrageous, I'm calling the police." she goes to my cellphone.

"Wait!" I jumps from the couch. I land on the carpet floor, I get to my feet and tackle her to floor. I land on top of her, I feel my wrist begin to ache."Ow... don't call cops."

"Why? Afraid you'll see your old friends?" She spat, as she pushes me off her.

"Just don't. I'll leave immediately." I say defensively, I get up and grab my backpack. I feel her eyes on me.

"I...forgot to ask. What happened to your..." Ms. Kang mentions.

"-My lip?" I intrudes, she nods." My dad, that's is why you shouldn't call the cops." I murmur. I open the door to leave.

"Hey Logan!" She calls out, I look behind me.

"Thanks." She smiles slightly, I grin as I close the door behind me.

 **Jasmine's POV**

 **The next day...**

It's a new day, yesterday was a bad day, but somehow odd day also. I took the bus to school since my car was still broken. I enter the building making my way to Garrett's classroom. I find his classroom to see him consulting with a student. He was sitting on top of a desk while the student was sitting in the desk in front of him. He gets up from the desk and the student hugs him. I step into the room and knock lightly on the door. The two release their grasp from one another. They both turn and to my surprise. It was Lindy Watson, Logan's sister embracing Garrett.

"Oh, morning Jasmine!" Garrett beams,

"Good Morning, Ms. Kang." Lindy greets, I walk towards them.

"Morning! What's going on?" I ask curiously.

"Oh, well Lindy here was seeking advice about some issues, so I wanted to help her through them." Garrett explains. Garrett seems like the type of guy that's considerate and caring towards another person.

"Well bye, Mr. S. I gotta grab a snack at the vending machine. I'll see you first period Ms. Kang." Lindy bubbles as she leaves the room.

"She's a strong girl to still maintain composure through her tough time." I comment, Garrett puts his hands on his hips.

"Yeah." He agrees, "So, what brings you to my second humble abode?" I lean against one of his desks.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go out to lunch today?" I ask, circling my finger on the desk. "The students have a pep rally in the amphitheatre today so it would take around an hour and a half. " I add, he scratches the back of his head.

"Sure, why not?" he smiles, my face lightens. I then hear the first period bell ring.

"Okay, I'll just come by your class after fourth period." I decide, as I start to see students coming into his class.

"Looking forward to it!" He smiles again, I return the smile as I exit his classroom. Looks like today is going to be a exciting day.

* * *

 **Well? What did y'all think? Tell me you think by reviewing! It's free! Well, until next time! -Viv**


	4. Chapter 4

******MESSEGE****MESSEGE****MESSEGE******

 **Hey guys! I'd like to just say that your guys favorite story** _ **MAY**_ **upload more infrequently mostly because I'm heading back to school. But it doesn't mean I won't upload ever! I love this story so much, and want to finish it! Mostly because we gotta find out whether it's Logan or Garrett that Jasmine's going to end up with! I just wanted to alert you guys on the matter.** I will try to update every two weeks!

 **Also, I decided to answer some reviews so we can interact in some way! Because I wanna feel connected to the amazing people reading my story!**

 **h0llaJess** **\- Thanks for the birthday greeting! Really appreciate it! Concerning Jogan, I mean I'm not against steamy make out sessions...but time will tell if that will happen**

 **Dancer1203** **\- I know! Jogan!**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

The bell echoes the , making it lunch time. I see the last of my students file out of my classroom. I hear a knock o n my door. I look to see Garrett standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" He asks,

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." I inform, I collect all the paperwork, and set it on my table. I grab my back and lock my classroom.

"How was your day?" He inquires,

"It was soothing. Very quiet too!" I answer,

"I'm assuming no Logan Watson?" He adds,

"You got it!" I laugh, we exit out the side of the building into the staff parking lot. I follow Garrett to his car.

"Welcome to my humble mode of transportation!" He announces, he as a red convertible. He had the top closed, since we are at a high school. I hop into the passenger's seat as Garrett turns on the engine. He presses a button to pull the top back. He turns on the engine and we drive out.

"So where did you have in mind?" He asks,

"Well there's this place that I always pass by on the way to work. It's called 'the Silver Platter'." I recommend.

"Alright, lead the way!" he smiles, as I direct him on where to go.

We arrive at 'The Silver Platter', it is a 1960's inspired diner. They had records covering the walls, leather seats and booths. There were pictures of the Beatles, Marilyn Monroe, and Elvis Presley. A host escorted us to a round booth in the diner. Garrett sits across from me, and the host hands us our menus.

"Man, this is pretty sixties." he laughs, and I return with a smile. We take a moment to search for our meal in the menu. "So, what are you gonna get?"

"Probably a Chef's Special, what about you?" I ask,

"A good ole fashion burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake." he says with satisfaction. The waitress approaches us with glasses of water and takes out orders along with the menus.

"So tell my me more about the Watson family? I mean, Lindy seems to be a little depressed about it." I begin, sipping my water.

"Their father is a handyman that works at 'Phil's Fix It'. Their mother's infidelity was exposed when their father caught her in the act with a coworker of his. Because of the incident he quit his job there then soon after they filed a divorce separating their kids." Garrett recalls, I swirl the straw in the water.

"That sounds a little rough to take in for the kids." I add, Garrett nods his head. "Alright, segway."

"That's not how a segway works." he laughs.

"Hey I didn't know how to change the topic of conversation with a heavy topic like that!" I counter. "So tell me about family? Do you still live with your parents?" I tease, he raises a questionable eyebrow.

"Wait, you think I'm a 26 year old teacher living in my parent's house?" he restates, I nod with a goofy smile. "Uh no, I live in my own apartment. Plus my parents live up in Fort Wayne. I've got brothers and sisters."

"Do you visit them?" I ask,

"I visit on Christmas and Thanksgiving. But, I'm not close to my family that much." there was a moment of silence, "Well enough about me. Let's segway to you! Ms. MIT graduate!"

"Well!" I exagger then giggle, "I played the cello in high school. I wear contacts, and I originally wanted to be a fashion designer but my parents refused." I explain, "They said you need to follow the family's road to success! Be a dentist! Then I was like no! I ain't touching people's teeth! So I decided to be a teacher."

"Well I wouldn't even touch people teeth either. You never know what disgusting things they eat!" he agrees, the waiter delivers our food.

"Y'all enjoy." she says as she leaves.

"Let's dig in!" I smile.

"Wait! Gotta thoroughly wash my hands!" Garrett immediately runs to the restroom. I look around awaiting Garrett's return, when I see a familiar face outside the diner. It was Logan Watson, he was talking with a man across the street. Logan then hands him something in a brown bag and the man hand him the money and go their separate ways. Looks like suspicious works were going then jumps back in his seat.

"What are you looking at?" he questions,

"Oh nothing." I then see him putting a hand full of hand sanitizer on his hands. "Really?" I point out,

"Public restrooms are dirty!" he squeaks, he's so adorable.

"Okay, let's eat! I'm starving!" I say and we began eating. Garrett decided to pay for the bill, such a gentlemen. Although, I was the one who invited him, I gave the waitress a tip. We walk out the diner and it was sunny. We get back in the car.

"Ooh, it's too sunny out." He comments, "Excuse me." I nod, as he reaches into the compartment and grabs his sunglasses. I noticed when he grabbed his sunglasses, underneath it was a picture. As he was about to close it, I stop him. I reach in and grabbed the photo. It was Garrett and a beautiful woman with long brown locks.

"Is this your wife?" I question, he looks at me then to the picture.

"Uh...yeah." he answers, the picture shows his wife giving Garrett a kiss on the cheek.

"She's beautiful." I comment, "What's her name?"

"Sarah." he speaks quietly, he immediately takes the picture from me. "She probably forgot to bring the pictures we took together last week." he laughs nervously. I questioned his weird actions, but his always weird. The drive back to the school was silent, I couldn't stop thinking of what I saw at the diner. Logan exchanged something to a stranger. I couldn't really put the pieces together, but I still thought about it.

We arrived back at school just in time for fifth period to start.

"Well I'll see you later then!" Garrett gives a goodbye. Just as he was about to go his separate ways, I call him.

"Hey! tell your wife I said hey!" I say, he just grins slightly.

"I will." he shouts back and continues on his way. I quickly returned to my classroom to get ready for the next class.

The day as usual ended, meaning detention duty was coming. I wonder if Logan was going to show up again. I'd like to ask him a few questions, mostly about his ditching school in the morning. I sat at my desk awaiting an arrival. The clock struck 3:10, still no Logan. I would gladly leave, but my contract says I have to say until four o'clock with or without students. So I decided to do a little browsing. I opened up my browser and typed in my favorite clothing brands, looking for cloths. I scroll down to spot a gorgeous green top with a black skirt. I think to my accessories box. That pink stone necklace would match perfectly!

"Try to dress to impress me?" I hear someone whispering in my ear. I immediately flinch and swing my change around. Surprise, surprise it's Logan. He catches my twirling chair and hovers over me. His face was inches away from mine. "I'd just like to say that this little battle between us. Somehow got me to like you a bit." He confesses, my face feels flush. I attempt to twirl my chair but he just brings us closer. His gaze matches mine, I looked deep into the his blue eyes. As if I was looking into the sea. His eyes break our gaze and drift to my lips. He moves closer. My mind's telling me no, but my heart and body is telling me a different story. I feel his hand gently brush against my cheek. Our lips just inches probably centimeters away. I close my eyes then I hear.

"Gotcha." He whispers, then steps back. I was stunned, my face still flushed but angry. "Is that blush saying yes a crush maybe.?"

"Absolutely not!" I reject, he laughs his way to a desk and kicks his feet up on a desk.

"But how you moved in the moment tells me otherwise." He smirks, I throw him his absent worksheets.

"Take your dang paper you a-hole." I bark and sit back down frustrated.

"Feisty! It's cute." He winks and does his work. I stare him down as he does his work. This prick barges in without no alert to his own teacher.

"What were you doing across the street from the Silver Platter during noon?" I interrogate, I was curious. Maybe it was a secret business. He looks up caught guard a little.

"Uh, just chatting. Why? You jealous?" He jests, I stare him down once more.

"You guys exchanged something. What was it?" I demand, first cigarettes I should report this to the principal or the police. "I will call police."

"Alright, alright. Like I said yesterday, don't call the police." He restates, "I...drug deal on the sides to... pay my debt."

"Of all the options in the world to earn money, you turn to drug deal?" I scold,

"It makes the easiest cash." he explains,

"Pushing carts, baby sitter, grocery bagger. Those are jobs that are legal!" I freak , "I'm definitely telling the police."

"Please don't!" He pleads, "I'm willing to do anything just don't rat me out!"

"Stop dealing, and get a legal job." I emphasize, his eyes look at me with disapproval. He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine." He agrees, "But, I want a date with you." He grins.

"Wait, firstly that's a two for one deal. Which is not fair on my part. Secondly, I think I've made it clear that I'd die before I'd date you." I address, he smirks. The clock finally strikes four. Logan gets up and walks close to me.

"Like I said earlier, your expression told a different story. I do like you." He confesses again. He takes my hand in his. "I'll keep my end of the deal if you spend a little time with yours truly." I think about my job, what would be doing is illegal also.

"A tutor session, not a date." I murmur, his grin grew big.

"So it's a yes?" he smiles.

"Tutor session, not a date." I repeat myself. His grin grew to a larger smile across his face.

"Still feisty." he laughs a little, "Looking forward to it." he grabs his back and gives me one last look. He winks at me then exits the room. I feel a little blush rise in my face, what is happening to me!

 **Please review guys! It motivates me to continue this story knowing lots of people are enjoying it and liking it by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! UPDATE TIME! I've decide to put a deadline on when the next chapter will be uploaded because making promises of every two weeks doesn't seem to suit my situation right now as I'm beginning to work and school is getting stressful! So I'm just going to put up a date and hopefully I'll update by then! It's not the exact date I'll upload but it's a deadline.**

 **I will try to upload the next chapter by:** **September 12**

 **Reviewers back:**

 **Guest- Thank you for checking everyday! It really makes me happy to know you love this story!**

 **GuitarMusicGeek - Glad your attached! :)**

 **joganschild - Can't wait for you to love what's in store!**

 **h0llaJess - Glad you liked the chapter! The session is going down soon!**

 **Anyways, with a further a do, here's chapter 5!**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

 _ **a few days later...**_

The school day came to an end as usual. I await students who as assisted detention. Which is mostly just one in particular, Logan Watson. Because of recent events, I ended up agreeing to a 'date' with him so he could stop dealing drugs. My mind's is confused, I have conflicting feelings. Garrett seems like a gentleman, like a man you'd always want. Sadly, Garrett's married to someone else. On the other hand, there's Logan. A person I despise, but somehow feel warm for. His little kiss prank he pulled on me a few days ago, made me feel drawn to him in some way.

I see a shadow at the door, and to my surprise to see Lindy Watson.

"Did you need help with today's homework Lindy?" I stand from my desk.

"Uhh, no. I'm here for...detention." she says nervously.

"How did a perfect student like you receive detention?" I asks a little concerned.

"Well, I was a little late to my A hour this morning." she confesses, **(A/N A Hour is an extra class for student who want to take advanced class before their 1st hour.)**

"Well that's unfortunate. Well it's not that bad in here. Just have something to do for the hour, and it'll go by fast." I smile to make her happy, she wears a smile also. She quickly finds a seat and quickly started working on homework. I return to my desk then hear a loud voice.

"Oh Miss-" Logan roars but stops when he sees someone else in the room. Lindy turns around then Logan's face transitions to a somewhat agitated face. "Oh look, little miss sunshine actually got detention." he walks in that room. Lindy stays silent. Logan makes his way to me, I hand him his missing worksheet and homework. He then drops a of crumpled paper on my desk then finds a seat.

"How's dad?" Lindy spoke up.

"Still being the best dad ever!" Logan replies sarcastically. "How's our whore of a mother! Hopefully she's not making you a whore too!"

"Logan shut up!" I scold, both the twins looks up. "This is detention, it must be quiet." The silence soon fills the air as Lindy works on her worksheets, and Logan flipping through his packet. I return to the crumpled paper. I uncrumple the paper and read what's written.

Remember our little 'date' how about tomorrow?

From your soon to be boyfriend, Logan

I look up to see Logan stealing glances at me, he then raises his hand.

"I have a question on the worksheet Ms. Kang." He adds, I sigh and walk to his seat.

"Which question?" I ask,

"The percent yield. None of this makes sense." he complains, I look over his paper to see random scribbles and wrong answers everywhere.

"Try coming to class then you'll understand." I comment, "If you can solve at least five stoichiometry and percent yield problems, I'll give you a reward." I joke as I walk back to my desk. Logan's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"A reward?" he asks, and I nod. He smirks and perks his lips as if making a kissing face. I feel my face flush, and glare at him. "I'll take you up on that offer!"

"I was joking." I add, he mouths the words, "I wasn't'."

I roll my eyes, and grab a paper that's on the next test. I walk over to him and slide the paper to him. " I'd like to see you try." I whisper, he smiles. "By tomorrow morning." he bite his lips and smiles.

"Gotcha Jaz." he winks, I roll my eyes as I make my back to the table. The hour passes by quickly as Lindy leaves. Logan rises from his desk and walks over to me. "Better not promise me lies. I don't like liars."

"Speaking from one who is." I shoot back.

"Ooh, you've got more a trouty mouth today. Makes you more sexy." he comments, wearing a grin.

"Well I was just irritated on how you treated your sister." I say, his grin fades.

"Well she looks exactly like mom. Repetition is doomed to happened. She couldn't give two shits about me." He states,

"You can never tell the future." I add,

"So that means in the unforeseeable future, I could kiss you?" he crows, this kid just doesn't reach a limit. "About our little date tomorrow, better wear something nice to please your boy Logan." he winks.

"Tutor session Logan. Not a date." I reclaim, he giggles. "Let's see if you can impress me, Watson."

"Is that another bet?" he smirks.

"Enough with the bets!" I panic, if we make another bet he'll probably tackle me in bed. Which is something I definitely won't let happen. What the hell? Why am I even questioning it!

"I'm just saying, I've never been excited about anything like this for a long time." he smiles as he reaches for my hand and kisses it. "I'll pick you up at your house. Be sure not to call the cops on me! Catch you on the flip-side, Jaz."

"Only if it's trespassing and stop calling me Jaz!" I pipe, as I shake my hand away from his grip.

"It keeps the things between us on a level." he explains as he walks towards the door.

"On what level exactly?" I question,

"On a love level as I may say." he grins as he disappears from the door. That oddball, as long as he's not dealing. I think to myself for a second, why am I suddenly caring about this guy that I hated before. I mean I still hate him now, do I?

 **The next day...**

It was a mid afternoon on a Saturday. I realized that Logan never informed me what time he would swing by so I just did my usual shower routine and jumped in my tank top and sweats, and if he came I'd quickly change into my outfit. I didn't need to go all out making myself extravagant for him, he's my student for crying out loud. It's my first year teaching and I've already broken a rule in the teacher's guidebook. At least it's just a date and nothing more I hope.

I made myself a peanut butter banana sandwich as I sit on my couch grading papers. Sodium carbonate, wrong. Ammonium Sulfate, correct. This went on for an hour or two until I hear a knock at my door. I set down my finished stack of paper and open the door. I swing the door open to see a nicely dressed Logan. Logan was wearing a tri-toned button up with rolled sleeves, dark blue khakis and brown shoes. His hair was nicely combed and glanced up at me. For once, Logan looked handsome.

"You...don't see ready?" he jokingly laughs.

"Well you didn't really specify when you were going to pick me up!" I complain, "Come in, I'll be ready in a few minutes." I direct him to my couch full of papers. He sits on my couch and I walk to my bedroom.

"You know you shouldn't say that you'll be ready. Who knows what I could do to a pretty lady like you changing in another room." he speaks up, I feel my face redden as I quickly rush to my room and lock the door behind me. I swear, sometimes I find Logan to be a nice guy then i remind myself how far he is from a nice guy.

 **Logan's POV**

"I'm ready." I hear Jasmine speak up, as I gets up from the couch to turn around. I see her in a blue floral dress accompanied with a white over-sized cardigan. Matched with gold accessories, and mustard yellow shoes. She had a white gold chained bag slung over her shoulder. She looked beautiful, I can't take my eyes off her. My face softens and I smile and genuine smile. "That's a different smile." she comments.

"Well I can't help it. I've come face to face to an angel." I marvel, I see her blush a little. My smile grows bigger. "Shall we go?" she nods as I go to the door and open it for her.

"Quite gentlemanly of you Watson." she observes,

"Well like I said, this is the most excited I've ever felt in a long time." I repeat, as I close the door behind me. Jasmine walks ahead of me, as I rush to her swiftly taking her hand in mine. Her eyes glance at our hand interlocked but avoids my eyes. She likes it, I know she does.

* * *

 **Remember guy that I will try to upload the next chapter by:** **September 12 !**

 **Don't forget to review! It really means a lot to me that people are interested in this story, because it motivates me to write more of these for you guys! So please review it and share it with your fellow Jogan/Jarrett shipper!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How's it been! Y'all been good!? Well I got a new chapter for y'all to enjoy over the weekend! My next deadline for the next chapter is:** **September 27**

 **But remember this doesn't mean the next chapter will be uploaded on that day, it just means that I need to finish the chapter by then. I could upload the next chapter at any time before September 27 so look out for it!**

 **Replies:**

 **GuitarMusicGeek** **\- Glad you liked the chapter! :D But age is but a number! I believe that Jasmine could be in a relationship with either Garrett and Logan at this point in the story.**

 **h0llaJess** **\- I know it seems like a long time, I chose that date so I wouldn't feel rushed. Because I'm taking an AP Language class and Calculus right now, and that takes up majority of my time. Plus, I write editorials for my Government class. I hope you do well on your ACT! :) Best of luck to you!**

 **Time for CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

Logan ran up next to me and swiftly took my hand in his. Our hands interlocked with each others. I glance at our hands, but I didn't remove it. It felt nice, which is weird. His thumb brushes against mine as if ensuring safety between us. He led me to his car which was a gray convertible. He opened my door and got in.

"You're very gentlemanly today. I feel like you're not even the right person I'm going on a date with." I comment, and he grins as he closes my door and goes around to get in the driver's seat. "How could you afford a car like this?"

"That's funny you asked! This isn't mine." He laughs, and I look at him.

"You could get arrested if this isn't your car Logan!" I inform,

"We'll be fine don't fret about it." He shrugs as he starts the car. I look at the clock is was twenty minutes past five. "Hope you're hungry. I was thinking about Chinese food?"

"I'm good with Chinese. Wait, what exactly are we doing on this so called session?" I ask as I clip my seatbelt. He begins to drive out on to the road.

"Well, I was thinking just a casual date between you and me. Nothing serious since it is just one date. Unless you're down for another?" He suggests, I shot him a glare.

"Don't push me Watson!" I shot back, he just chuckles as we drive to a chinese food place and ordered to go. I was confused why we were ordering to go but as long as I'm not being kidnapped I didn't ask. We got back in the car and we drove again.

"Have you started working on your five problems yet?" I mention, as he glances at me.

"Started? I finished it." He claims, he caught my full attention.

"Oh really? Not just lying to me?" I question.

"I want that kiss." He states, he turns the corner at an intersection.

"Well you're not going to get it! Whether it's correct or not." I protest, as we stop at a red light.

"Ouch, that hurts! This isn't a fair deal." He says, we drive into a mountain. It wasn't a steep slope so the car probably could handle it.

"I didn't agree to it! Also, why are we on a mountain?!" I panic, as I see the road slowly become smaller and smaller.

"You'll see when we get there. I'm getting that kiss no matter what!" He professes, I roll my eyes doubting he'll ever do it.

Eventually the car officially comes to a stop. The engine is turned off and I get of the car. We were at a flat top of the mountain overlooking all of the city. With the sun sinking into the horizon, its rays of light were boosted with warm colors. The clouds gave a goodbye as it hugged the sun. It was a scene to remember. Logan sat on the hood of the car and set the food beside him. I take a seat on the other side of the hood watching the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He adds as we both admire the sun setting.

"Magnificent, it's like the time when I played with mercury." I admire,

"Really? You just had to bring chemistry?" He jokes,

"Well it is beautiful." I admit, he opens up the chinese food. I grab chopsticks and eat a chicken teriyaki strip. The stream from the chicken melts the sweet sauce as you eat it. It's like hot candy. "Have you tried the teriyaki chicken?" I ask,

"No." He muffles as he has rice in his mouth, "Is it good?"

"Delicious! Here." I pick up a strip and hold it out to him, using my free hand under it to prevent dripping. He gives me a odd look, but eats it anyways. Once he swallowed it down, he cleared his throat.

"Delicious." He comments ,

"Right!" I smile, as I continue chow down on the chicken.

"That's the first time I've seen you genuinely smile." He adds, then smiles. "Cute."

"Well I smile with the right people." I say, sipping from my drink.

"So if you smiles, does that mean I'm mister right?" He reiterates,

"That's just cheesy." I laugh, and he chuckles. "What do you do besides being a legal worker that is obviously not drug dealing?" I ask innocently, he rolls his eyes as if I didn't indirectly add the ending of my sentence.

"Well when I'm not working, I play the drums. There's just something about playing the drums that just exhilarates me. It's like the drum is like a big book and I am that eager little child ready to read it." he asserts, "Plus, I'm pretty bomb ass at it."

"Wow, who knew that the ignorant delinquent would actually be interested in something else." I comment, as I sip from my raspberry iced tea."You should let me hear you play sometime! I'll judge whether you're good enough." His lips make a grin, he gives me a look as if jokingly offended by my response.

"Good enough! I'm amazing! Think Mozart but for drums." he exclaims, "Sometime? Are you implementing another date?"

"Oh my god! Enough with the another date! You know very well that I can never date you ever." I repeat once again.

"Then what is this we're doing right now?" he points out, I immediately bite my tongue. He wears a smug smirk on his face, I gently push his shoulder. For once, he's actually right. I kept reminding myself that what we're doing is a 'tutor session'. When in reality, it's obviously a date. Silence circled around us as we watch the sun slowly sets down the horizon.

"You know, you're probably the only person that actually cares about me." he confesses, I shift my eyes on him. He stands up dusting off the crumbs of chow mein on him. "Everyone around me just seems like dolls without a face, faking their concern about me."

"Logan, I'm sure your family truly care about you. Especially your-" I begin,

"-I'm sorry Ms. Kang. But my family is shit." he interrupts, "Remember that day I came to school a little bruised up? That's my dad's way of caring for me, isn't it?" My hearts sinks, once I heard what he said. The sun officially had sunk into the horizon, shades of purple and blue began to cover the sky. There were silence between us. I notice he began to get teary eyed; he rubbed his hand over his face, wiping the tears away. He kicks a small rock around turning his body away from me, gazing at the mixture of purple and blue sky. The Logan Watson the proclaimed bad boy drug dealer is crying before me. For a moment, I didn't see Logan as a student, but as a person. He's not actually an a-hole, he just wants to be understood. I set down my chinese food and hug him from behind. I interlock my fingers and gently lean my head on his back.

"The true way of caring, is what I'm doing to you right now." I whisper, I feel his arms cup mine. "I'll be here for you Logan, no matter the circumstances." He steps forward, breaking my arms away from him. He turns back around to face me, his eyes full of hope and he smiles.

"Thanks Ms. Kang." he spoke up, I returned to the reality of him being my student.

"Don't sweat it." I smile, and his smiles grows fonder.

"Well enough with the tears!" he chuckles, he scurries in his car turns on the headlights and blair's music from the speakers. The band 'Coldplay' was being played, specifically 'A Sky Full of Stars.' Logan lightly dances to the beats of the song.

"Good taste in music." I mention, moving to the flow of the song also.

"I try." I winks, the whole mountain was our dancefloor. The city lights were lights, and the stars were audience. Once the verses ended, both Logan and I both jump to the beat screaming 'Ooh!' This went on for about 30 minutes with both our bodies in sync with the songs being played. It ended when the song, 'Yellow' was played.

"This is my favorite song!" I squeal, and Logan laughs. He takes my right hand in his left, and puts his right hand above my waist. My eyebrows raise in the sudden attack.

"Don't act all surprised! Just dance with me." he smiles, I set my left hand on his right shoulder. Our bodies sway to the light strumming of the guitar, then shocked with the loud hardcore electric guitar. "Just go with it." he mouths to me. I could clearly see his deep blue ocean eyes gazing back at my chocolate brown ones. He looks at me with such sincerity that the emotion in his eyes were breathtaking. It felt like we were frozen in time like nothing in the world mattered; because this was the moment that we want to live in forever. Our faces somehow wanted to close the gap between them. Logan inches towards me, but somehow I didn't stop him. I feel his skin brush against mine. Then I hear a phone ring during the music transitions into a new song, the moment was over. But our eyes still locked on each other. Logan breaks the gaze as he goes to pick up the call, and takes a few steps away from the loud music. I exhale, I was caught up in the moment again.

"Seriously, right now!" I hear him angrily whispering, "Fine, I'll leave right now." He returns to me ending the call. "So, the guy I borrowed the car from is making me return it to him by nine o'clock, and currently it's eight-forty."

"So you're telling me we're going to have to end our little date." I finish his thought he sadly nods, "Alright, let's just throw away our food on the way." We pack our things and hop back into the car. We manage to safely drive down the mountain considering it was nighttime. On the road back to my house, there was silence between us. Assumingly about the moment we shared. I gaze the streets as we pass by them, trying to completely ignore the silence.

"Hey Ms. Kang," Logan pipes up.

"Yeah?" I reply half-heartedly, with my eyes still looking out the window.

"Can you hold this?" he asks, I reply with a nod. Without looking I look for what he was going to give me, but I end up feeling something interlocked in my hand. My eyes drift to my left hand that was interlocked with Logan's hand, again. This cheesy dirty dog, trying to use tactics to make me swoon. Obliviously it's not going to work. We eventually reach my apartment complex. He gets out of his car and opens my door for me. He closes it behind me, and leans on the car.

"Well, thanks for the last first date. It's been quite something." I comment, holding my bag.

"I had a blast also. Hopefully there's a next time." he implies,

"You wish." I laugh as I begin to make my way up the stairs.

"Goodnight Jaz." he bubbles, I turn back to him.

"Night." I reply back with a wink. I immediately hurry back into my apartment. I drop my things on my coffee table and crash on the couch. What the heck just happened today?

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this new chapter! Don't forget to review and favorite! It really motivates me to continue writing this story!**

 ******* DON'T FORGET DEADLINE FOR NEXT CHAPTER IS SEPTEMBER 27 *******


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I understand I was sort of late to the show, but I can explain! I've been focused on the SAT and my dumb senior project I have to do. But I have a very** _ **SPECIAL**_ **for you guys today. So I hope you'll like it!**

 **Next chapter will be uploaded by** _ **SATURDAY, OCTOBER 17.**_ **So don't miss it! Now, I present to you chapter 7!**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

I arrive to school extra early to input grades for progress reports. I park my car and carry my boxes of stuff into the school. I walk down the hall and turn to corner to see someone standing in front of my door. Once they heard the clicking of my heels, the person's body turns. It was Garrett.

"Hey! Let me help you." He smiles, he scurries over to me and grabs the box out of my hand

"Thanks, what are you doing here early?" I question, as I take the keys out of my purse to open my classroom.

"Well, I came early to ask if you wanted to join me later tonight for some coffee? There's a musician playing at a coffee shop tonight and I have tickets. Wanna listen to some tunes with me?" He proposes, I give an overly exaggerated look. I open the door and walk into my classroom.

"Wouldn't it be logical to ask your wife?" I state, his smiles disappears.

"Uh...she's hasn't been feeling well these few days. I originally bought these tickets for us seven months ago." He explains, there was a moment of silence. "So are you in or out?"

"Why not? I don't have anything to do tonight anyways." I agree, his face beams.

"Rad!" He cheers. He grabs a piece of paper and scribbles the address. "Just meet me there by seven o'clock." He smiles as he leaves my classroom. I put the paper into my purse. I take out all the papers already graded on my desk. I hear a knock and I look up to see Logan.

"Hey Jaz." He smiles, I shoot him a glare. "Right! Hey Ms. Kang." He walks happily over to my desk.

"What's up with you, Dorothy?" I question, referencing to the Wizard of Oz.

"Oh nothing. Just got a little something for you." He mentions, taking out a paper and sliding it over to me. It was the Stoichiometry problems. "I'm done." He adds. I look over his work. It looked messy but I could see his work. My mouth dropped to the floor. Logan correctly balanced the equation using the empirical formula and percent yield on every question. How in the hell was he able to do this when he's barely even in class."You seem speechless." Logan comments. I can't accept he actually did this. He probably have someone do it for him. I grab a marker and wrote a stoichiometry problem on the board.

"Do this." I speak up.

"Why? I did the problem, why do I have to do that?" He protests.

"I believe you copied or made someone do it for you." I state, he begins solving the problem and I observe. Firstly, he used the BCA table then multiply the changes. Then used empirical formula. He utilizes the actual percent to identify how much Phosphorous Hydroxide was in the substance in water. He circles his answer and puts the cap back on the marker. He turns to face me, and smirks. His answer was 42.74% Phosphorous Hydroxide. I calculate the problem in my mind and found the same exact answer.

"Jaz, you still seem a little speechless." Logan mentions,l as he takes small steps towards me. I do the same, but away from him. "Are you surprised?" My hip eventually hits the side of a table. Logan's arms trap me, as he puts his hands on the table behind me, Our faces close.

"You're right." I mumble, hoping he didn't hear me.

"What?" He jokingly says, "Did I hear a 'right'?" He emphasizes. I feel his right hand caress my left cheek as his eyes drift to my lips. I feel his breath against mine. Electricity went through my body. It's like our bodies are magnets finally meeting. I feel that weird feeling in me again. My heart pounds hard as he grows closer to me.

"You know we can't do this, right?" I mention, as his eyes meet mine again.

"That's what makes it all the more interesting." He smirks my heart skips a beat as his lips collide with mine. The sensation hits me like a train, I wanted to resist but somehow my eyes close. Logan's lips shift as he deeps the kiss. I feel my mind go blank, forgetting the world around us. His lips were so mesmerizing that I feel my hand wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I sit on top of the table as he leans closer. I move my lips to be in sync with his. I feel the warmth of his body against mine. I hate Logan but in this moment, I couldn't have been more drawn to him in my life.

I feel our lips part as he pulls away. His eyes meet with mine, realizing what just occurred. My mind snaps back, realizing I allowed it to happen. Our eyes divert from each other and both our faces immediately turn red. I think to myself, I pulled him closer to me, I would never do that! My eyes drift back to his lips, I want to feel that weird sensation again. There was silence between us, neither wanted to speak up about what happened.

"You didn't seem to reject." He pipes up, " Plus, you pulled me closer." My cheeks grew even redder. I've never been so embarrassed in my life. I see him smiling like a goofball. "Was I really that good?"

I ran out of my classroom refusing to answer. I walk into the girl's restroom. I go over to the sink and exhale. In my mind, I don't like him. He's an arrogant little...lonely guy, that I don't like. I can't like him. I feel that feeling in my stomach. Just thinking about him is making me delusional. I can't say that I'm in love with him. Because I'm not in love.

I take refuge in the restroom for a few minutes until I could return to my classroom. I check my watch, it was nearly eight. School was about to start, I bottle up my courage to walk back. I still feel flushed, I walk into my classroom to see, yet again Logan.

 **Logan's POV**

I pace myself awaiting Jasmine. I finally did it. The biggest smile appeared on my lips tastes of sweet cherries. Her lips were in sync with mine the whole time. Like we were dancing, I crave for her lips again. Her lips tastes of sweet cherries.

I hear the clicking of heels from the hallway come closer. I turn to see Jasmine standing in the doorway looking like the beauty she is. My face still holding my joyful smile.

"That can never happen again." She announces,

"Unless you make it happen," I smile, "and I don't have anything against a good lip lock you." Her cheeks turn slightly red. The bell officially rang, marking the start of school. "Look, I really interested in you. I want to continue this little 'thing' we have. So if you want, I'll be waiting for you at Nexo's Bistro today at eight." I mention as I walk to sit in my seat. Students beg in to file into the classroom. She doesn't respond, but I know she will think about it. It's cute that she's playing the 'I don't like you' game.

The whole hour in class I looked at her in awe. Grinning thinking back to our lip lock. The person next to me gave me looks but I didn't care. Jasmine tried to avoid looking at me. I feel like it's too early to love her, but man do I love her.

 **Jasmine's POV**

The day ended successfully, but oddly enough Logan didn't come into detention. Just a few of students who arrived late to class. I expected him to come as usual. It was sort of boring. But I don't miss him at , it was satisfying so I don't have to confront him again. I returned home to get dressed for my hang out with Garrett. I change into a red dress with golden accessories. I grab my bag and head out the door at six. I drive to the address gave me, spot Garrett leaning on a brick wall next to the entrance. I park my car and walk to him.

"Howdy!" I greet him, he smiles.

"Hey! Ready for some tunes?" He asks, I nod approvingly. We walk into the cafe to see the place divided in half by a bush wall divider. The hostess walks up to us.

"Bistro or cafe?" She ask, Garrett shows the tickets and guide us to our table a few seats away from the stage. The cafe gave off a cozy feel suited for a good cup of coffee. "Your waiter will be right with you." she informs us and returns to her station.

"Do you know where the restroom is?" I ask,

"Yeah, it just in the back to your left." He instructs, I as I follow his instructions. I see the sign as I walk towards to the women's restroom at the end of the hallway. The men's restroom swings open, and a familiar face steps out.

"Oh hey Jaz." A voice says, and I meet the blue eyes if Logan Watson once again.

* * *

 **How did y'all like chapter 7? ;) Give me some feedback by favoriting and reviewing! It really motivates me to continue this story!**

 **Remember the next chapter will be uploaded by** _ **SATURDAY, OCTOBER 17**_ **. Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate it! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I know I was suppose to upload a few days earlier I sort of forgot! Because I'm on fall break, I was just on the carnival cruise to Mexico on friday! But I'm back! So here is chapter 8** **!**

 **GuitarMusicGeek-** **you got yourself a Garrett POV!**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

"I thought you would come later?" Logan questions, I stare at him confusingly. I notice at the corner of his shirt is a tag that says, 'Welcome, I'm Logan' on it. He was wearing a white shirt and a waist apron holding pens and a checkbook.

"Is this where you work?" I ask surprisingly, he nods. I smile happy that he actually followed his end of the deal. "Wait, what do you mean by later?"

"I would wait for you to meet me here later at eight, after my shift." He explains, "But that's besides the point, what...brings you here, early I mean?"

"I'm here for the band that's playing." I respond,

"Cool! You celebrating your 30th birthday or something?" He jokes, wearing a smug grin.

"Funny!" I jest, "Garrett actually invited me!" Logan's grin fades away.

"Oh." His voice falls low, there was a moment of silence."Well! I better get back to work!" He beams and moves past me. The event of the earlier today appears in my mind again.

"Wait." I mumble, Logan's body turns slightly. "Can we talk about 'that'." I emphasize, he faces me once again.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He smirks, I roll my eyes.

"I'd like to address that you were the one that pushed for it happen." I exclaim, "So...I didn't return anything during the moment we...you know..." my cheeks appear a little flush.

"I object. You technically..." he pauses then gestures to me," may I use you for instance as an example?" Before I could respond, he puts his hand around and pulls me closer to him. His touch made my stomach feel that weird feeling again. Our faces just a few inches away from each way our faces were close, made me ache for his lips once more."This was the position that you used as I was kissing you, greatly must I add." My eyes fall back to his lips, but I pull away from his grasp. I straighten my dress, then I glare at him. Logan's hands were on his hips and his eyes were looking me up and down.

"I don't recall." I speak up,

"Come on Jaz! Don't tell me you didn't feel anything?" He asks, I clear my throat.

"I don't recall." I repeat, and made my way into the woman's restroom. Once I got inside, I go up to the sink, and straighten my hair a little bit.

I seriously need to stop associating myself to Logan. This gut feeling just keeps occurring. Maybe I should go to the doctor or something. Was this exactly how he felt back then? I think back to my sophomore year of college.

I was sitting in the MIT library studying for my organic chemistry test when Oliver DeSoto, a classmate of mine sits across from me. Oliver was a interesting person, his was studying to be pharmacist. Yet, his favorite thing to do is go to his dorm to play Super Smash Bros and read Marvel and DC comic books. He hangs out with me from time to time because I'm the only person he knows in Organic Chemistry. He's your normal geek, I suppose. He has messy brown hair, a slight beard and little lines under his eyes. Probably from late night gaming. He had a tall stature, yet a little slender.

"Hey Jasmine!" Oliver greeted me, I looked up from my textbook and I pushed up my glasses.

"What do you need Ollie?" I asked, Oliver perfers to be called Ollie.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come by my dorm later and play some Super Smash Bros? I can order some pizza and we can chill." He proposed, I pondered his invitation. " I'll go easy on you."

"Ollie, sorry no can do." I imposed, "I gotta start studying up Unit 4."

"Jasmine, Unit 4 is 3 months from now! This is your fifth time turning my down!" he countered, "Come on, it's like you're oxygen and I'm two lonely hydrogen atoms. The two of us connecting would create a bond." He confessed.

"Ollie, you're aware I'm not looking for a guy. I'm here to make my parents proud." I claimed,.as I turned back to my textbook. He sighed then stood up from my table.

"Soon you're going to miss out on everything." He added, then walked away. Ollie was right, I missed out on several opportunities. I missed out on the typical college party, hangouts, dates. My itinerary for my whole four years was eat, sleep and study.

Ollie must've felt the same thing when he was with me, but who knows. He could've also had some sort of intestine problem. I fix my make up and make my way back to my table with Garrett.

 **Garrett's POV**

I await Jasmine's return. I sip my vodka sunrise while fiddling my thumbs. I wonder if the restaurant sterilize their glasses? Hopefully they do. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was a text from her.

 _Are you able to meet 2morrow morning?_

I smile, as I type a reply.

 _Please use proper English! Also, yes I'm able to meet you TOMORROW._

I see Jasmine walk back and I put my phone back in my pocket. I set my pocket and put down my beverage on my table.

"Took you a while." I chuckle,

"Sorry, had to freshen ." She says, as she sets her purse on her lap. "What are you sipping on?"

"It's a vodka sunrise. Sorry it's a little to adult for your childish liking." I tease, as she playfully gawks. She's so cute.

"I like the density of the liquids. But, killing some brain cells I see." She states, " Also, should I say that I'm past the drinking age!"

"Must I say. Come on Jasmine! At least use correct grammar when around an English teacher!" I correct and she playfully smacks my shoulder. The band climbs the stage and begins playing some type of mixture between jazz and coffeehouse music. Their music made me relax a little, as I sip my vodka sunrise.

"Wouldn't your wife be worried by now?" She nudge me. I fall silent and set my drink on the table. The thought of Sarah pops in my mind once more."Why are you silent whenever I bring up the wife card?" She asks, should I tell her? I've bottled up this secret for a long time. I bite my lip, but it's time for me to face the truth.

"It's because I don't have a wife." I confess, Jasmine's eyebrows raise. "Well, I had wife. She passed away a year ago." I feel some weight lifted off my chest. Jasmine puts her hand on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." She apologizes,

"It's alright, it was my fault for lying about it in the first place." I admit. Memories flashback I'm my mind again. God, I miss her.

 **Jasmine's POV**

Garrett and I didn't speak a word after our conversation. I didn't want to question how her wife died, because it would cause more grief for him. Once the concert ended, we both got up, he didn't look at me. It was the first time I've seen him sad. At school he would always put on a heartwarming smile. No one would know what he would go through. We reach my car and he opened my car door for me, still not looking at me. I step in and he closes it for me. I see him turn around and walk away towards his car. I shouldn't have mentioned it. We were having a good time before it too. I put in my key and turn on the engine. I pull out of my parking spot when I hear a knock on my passenger side. I see Logan knocking and smiling, he opens the passenger door and gets in my car. I forgot to lock my door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shout, he fixes his hair then faces me.

"You're going to take me home."he says, as he buckles his seatbelt. He can't be serious.

* * *

 **I've decided that next chapter will be uploaded by _NOVEMBER 8._ I don't know why, because I take my SAT on the 7th. But, please review! It really helps me to write!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyo! I'm back with chapter 9! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED** ** _NOVEMBER 28._**

* * *

 **Jasmine's POV**

"You're going to take me home." He says as he buckles his seatbelt. He can't be serious.

"No, I refuse!" I disagree, as I turn off my car engine.

"Come on Jaz, you're being a little childish." He reasons, I nod my head refusing. He points out directing to the east. "I just live a few miles that way." He points out, I still refuse. "Please do it for me." He begs.

"I've done a lot of things for you Logan! I practically went on a date and kissed you." I burst, his eyebrows raise at my statement. There was a moment of silence between us. "Sorry." I apologize.

"It's fine. Plus you're right." He agrees, "I should be fair with my girlfriend." I shoot him a glare, yet I feel butterflies when he said girlfriend. Stop it Jasmine! You don't like him! "Joking!" He interjects. "I'll walk home." He says, he begins unbuckles his seatbelt. I thought about it for a moment, without thinking I reach and touch his hand.

"Wait, I'll drop you off." I mention, he smiles and buckles his seatbelt again. "Just dropping you off." I finalize, and he nods. I turn on my engine and drive of the parking lot. Suddenly I hear a roar of lightning. Then it began raining cats and dogs.

"Was it suppose to rain today?" Logan implores,

"Apparently." I answer, I attack the rain with precaution. I drive at 30 mph so my car wouldn't slide. Logan directs me to his house. It was a small suburban house, with no lights.

"I guess this is your stop." I say pulling the brakes. There was silence in my car.

"Do you wanna come in?" He proposes, I give a look. He wants me to come into his house? This is like a violation of my teacher contract. In all honesty, I've already violated it by kissing Logan. "I just want to show you something." He adds.

"I think I'm good." I finalize. He unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out. I turn on my car engine, and I on my pedal. My car begins to move then I hear a ear screeching noise from outside. I quickly turn off engine. I quickly get out of my car, the rain continues to pours on me. The cold rain sends shivers all over my body. I look around my car to see my right back wheel tire popped. I see Logan still standing, as he steps towards me. He had his jacket over his head, protecting him from the rain.

"Oh no, what happened?" He asks nonchalantly, I hinted that he was lying.

"Did you pop my tires?" I demand glaring at him angrily. He looks at me then grins slightly. I slap his shoulder. "Unbelievable!" I shout as I go into the passenger seat and grab my things. Like hell I'm going into his house because I'd rather walk home! I close the passenger door and lock my car. I begin to walk to the direction of my house. Logan catches up to me.

"Jaz please! You'll get a cold!" He begs,

"No, like hell I am!" I yell continuing to walk. He his jacket over my head. Then suddenly I'm lifted off the ground. Logan swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style. "Let go of me!" I resist, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Stop wiggling, your going to make me hold you closer!" He says, as he pulls me closer to him, I freeze for a second. The funny feeling returns with a vengeance. He gave me his jacket so I wouldn't get even more cold, when Logan is getting himself cold. I pull his jacket closer to my head giving in to wiggling out of touch.

We reach the doorstep yet he still didn't let go of me, he knelt down slightly to turn the doorknob and open the door. The house was dark so I couldn't see anything. He sets me down gently on the floor and I hear him closing the door. I couldn't because of the dark but I feel a hand touch mine as Logan leads me away. I couldn't see Logan, but I could feel his presence. We turn a corner and he opens another door and finally switches on his lights. The room had a bed with the covers hanging over the side with bad posters posted around the room. I assume this was Logan's room. Logan closes the door and goes to his dresser. He scrolls through and tosses me a t-shirt and sweatpants. It was a dark blue Weasels shirt, with the band's lettering, and gray pants.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, he grabs more cloths and holds it.

"Wear it obviously. You'll definitely get a cold with your wet clo-" he stops, his eyes drift down then look away from me. "Just wear it." He says then goes into his bathroom. I look down to see my clothes were slightly see through I feel my face become a little flush. I change into the shirt and sweatpants Logan gave me. The clothes were warm, as if they were hugging my body. I lay my wet clothes out on his dresser to dry. The swings open, and out steps a shirtless Logan rubbing a towel on his hair. I quickly turn around refusing to look at him.

"Geez Logan! Put a shirt on!" I squeak, as I hear him laugh.

"What? You don't like what you see?" He chuckles, "Okay you can stop panicking now." I sigh as I turn back around to see him still shirtless. I see his biceps and abs and I blush even more. I grab a pillow off his bed and toss it at him.

"Wear a shirt!" I yell, as he blocks the pillow. He quickly wears a tanktop. "Thank you!"

"Don't deny, you liked it." He smirks and I roll my eyes. "Come with me, I show you something." He says as he takes me hand a leads me out his room. We go down the hall and he opens a heavy door and turns on the light. It was the garage and standing in the middle was a drum set. He lets go and goes to the drum set and plays a subtle beat. Then progressively increases, I couldn't help but watch him. I've never seen him so fascinated in anything. Logan was in his own world, like the drums and him were one person. He's grown since the first time I met him. I couldn't help but smile at this goof smashing the finishes on the crash cymbal and looks up at me. "Come here, I'll teach you a few things." I walk over and take a seat in front of the drum kit. Logan's arms were around mine as he holds my hands. "Just follow the rhyme of pera-dit-le on the snare." he points as he moves my arms to the snare. I slightly hit the snare following my instructions. "Doing great babe." he comments.

"Babe?" I turn to him and raise an eyebrow.

"What? I'll go back to Jaz." he offers. I look at him and smile then turn back to the drum kit.

"No, it's fine." I add, to be completely honest, I like it when he called me 'babe' just now. I feel the chills again. "Can we go back inside?"

"Yeah, no problem!" he agrees, we exit the garage and return to his room. I check my clothes, which were still wet. Logan climbs onto his bed and lay against the headboard. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I just wanna get warm." I respond,

"I'll happily do that for you!" he smirks.

"In your dreams dream boy." I shoot back as I take a seat next to him but not too close. I pull his covers over my legs. "Can we just...chill?" Logan grabs his phone and earbuds from his side table and offers me the right side of the earbuds. I take it and put it in my right ear, and he puts his in his left ear. The song plays and it was Sparks by Coldplay. I lean my head against Logan's arm as I listen. We sat there in silence, sort of admiring each other's company. I feel my eyes begin to grow heavy as my eyes close and I drift to sleep.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED** ** _NOVEMBER 28._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, long time no see! I just wanted to say before you guys read the long awaited chapter 10. Is that I don't like it when you guys threaten me to make the next chapter. It loses my trust to make a next chapter for you guys. Calling me a BITCH, and a WHORE doesn't make me feel happy at all. By saying those things at most makes me not want to write it. So just a heads up, just saying please is all I ask for.**

 **Also regarding updates, I don't know when I'll update next it really depends do bare with me! It'll probably be in another month or so, so please be patient!**

 **Without a further a do, here's chapter 10!**

 **Jasmine's POV**

I feels the sunlight seeping through the window shine on my face. I blink repeatedly until I gained focus. I rubbed my eyes but felt weighed down that I couldn't get up. I look over to see Logan's arm around me in his bed. I come to the realization of my situation. I slept with a student. Well not 'slept' but slept over. Which is still a bad thing considering it's forbidden. I push Logan's arm away from me, causing him to wake from his slumber. He rubs his eyes and got up, he yawns and looks to me and smiles.

"Morning Jaz." he slurs, I roll my eyes in disgust. Logan gets up from the bed and goes to the bathroom. I tie up my hair in a top bun as I go look around Logan's room. I see crates of records and CD's. I pull a crate aside to examine its contains. Logan's music ranged from rock to pop to country to techno. I hear the bathroom door swing open and Logan comes out.

"Are you looking at my CD's?" he asks, I nod. "Here let me show you something!" He sits next to me, "What's your music tastes?"

"I don't know, classical? I don't listen to a lot of music that much." I reply, he gives me a disappointing nod and scavenges through his CDs. He grabs his CD player plugs in earbuds into the jack and puts one earbud in my ear and the other in his. I hear the slight fade in of the strumming of an acoustic guitar and the artist begins to sing.

 _You colour me in gold._

 _Lips like petals on my throat._

 _And those fingertips like paint brush strokes, paper boats softly float like a song we wrote._

I look to Logan and he's just smiling as we move to the sway of the soothing soul voice of the artist.

 _But summer comes and summer goes._

 _You change your hair, you change your clothes._

 _The books you read help you explore the world that you believed in once before._

 _You colour me in gold._

 _Kiss the freckles on my nose._

 _With those blood red pomegranate lips taking sips, hand on hip._

 _Your face could launch a thousand ships._

I take off my earbud, and Logan follows.

"Didn't know the bad boy could listen to something romantic." I tease as I get up. I touch my now dry clothes and take them into my hand. Logan walks up behind me and leans close to my ear, as he reaches around me to grabs a tee shirt on the same shelf as my dried clothes.

"I never said I was a bad boy." Logan whispers, his hot breath tinkles my neck slightly. "There's more to me then you think." he steps back as he put on a shirt and goes into his bathroom. I shake my head, Stop Jasmine. He's a student, you're his **teacher**. He walks out and smiles as I make my way to his bathroom also.

"Don't take long." he grins,

"Wasn't planning on it!" I reply as I close the door behind me.

 **Logan's POV**

"Wasn't planning on it!" she replies as she closes the door behind her. I chuckle a little as I start to fix my bed, I tuck my bed sheets under my mattress then lay out my bed spread. Then finally, rest my pillows on top of it. I then hear a ding, I turn my head to the sound. The sound came from Jasmine's phone. I walk towards it to see the word "Garrett" popped up. I can't believe she still has a thing for him. It's odd that it's been only like four months since his wife died and he's already scouting on my girl. I feel the urge to see the message, but I would be invading Jaz's privacy. I hear my bathroom door open and I quickly turn around.

"Okay, I'm leaving. I feel weird being here." Jaz announces,

"No, at least have breakfast before you leave?" I offer, she raises an eyebrow.

"Can you cook?" she questions.

"I can make a mean omelette." I grin, I see a little grin appear at the corner of Jaz's lips.

"5 minutes couldn't hurt." she accepts. I open the door and we walk out into the living room, then I stop. The refrigerator door slams closed, it was my dad.

"Logan where the fuck is my beer?" he roars, opening and closing cupboards. He turns to me and then sees Jasmine. He closes the last cupboard.

"We'll what do we have here?" he asks as he walks over to Jasmine and I. "You've got a friend."

"This is Jaz." I say under my breathe.

"Jaz, huh? You surely are pretty." he slurs as he steps closer to Jasmine. My dad reeked of alcohol. Jasmine steps closer to me, reaching for my hand.

"I see, you two are together." he laughs as he stood straight. He sways to walk to the couch, "Let's just hope she's not a whore like your mother" he insults, I clench my fists hard. This asshole. I follow his footsteps and tug on his shoulder and punched him straight on his mouth. Dad falls back onto the couch. I hovered over him, and punched him again and again. I grabbed his collar, dad's mouth foamed of blood.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." I growl, dad spits blood at me.

"Go ahead. One more." he tempts, as he swings at me. His knuckle collides with cheek bone as I hit the floor. He kicks me in the stomach, I curl up like a slater(roly poly). The kick felt like a building brick dropped on me. Dad kicks me once more in the face, and I jerk up.

"Stop!" I hear Jasmine's voice. I open one eye, to see Jasmine.

"Sit the fuck down bitch!" Dad yells and I see him swing at her. I see Jasmine in taken back. I get to my feet and hit him hard on the side of his head. I quickly take Jasmine's hand and head out the door as we run a good 4-5 blocks away. I walk up to Bradley's house. I knock on his door.

"Logan." Jasmine speaks up. I turn to her, and scan over her face.

"Did he lay a dirty fucking finger on you?" I demand as I breathe heavily. She pursues her lips. Before she could reply the door swings open, it was Bradley.

"Hey? Dude you're bleeding." he mentions,

"It's nothing. Can you drive both of us to her apartment complex?" I ask, he turns his attention to Jasmine.

"Uh, sure. Wait out, I'll let just...grab my keys." he accepts, as he closes his door. We wait out and then hop into Bradley's car. I sat in the driver's seat while Jasmine sat in the back. The car ride was silent, my eyes were glued outside my window.

Damn it, I could've punched him one more time, hell more than that. But, it won't change anything. I'll still have to deal with his dictator bullshit. My gut still burns and my lip's bleeding. Yet, I feel a burning flame in me, I want to go back. If I could, I would fucking kill him. He touched Jasmine, I can't forgive that.

 **Don't forget to Review and Favorite/Follow!**


End file.
